


It's Quiet At Night

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Body Worship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates dock at a gorgeous city where anyone no matter who they are can freely walk the streets. What happens when Franky and Robin are left to their own devices?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	It's Quiet At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end! They explain why this is so... tailored to very specific tastes lol ^^;;

It was a nice city, Mesmora. It was busy, a safe haven for pirates, citizens, and marines alike. Despite the possible threat of someone coming after their bounties, the Straw Hat Pirates felt that this was a town they could truly stay a while on no matter how many times Nami reminded them that it was better to get what they needed and go.

Nami had left first, giving in and declaring she was going on a shopping spree. With how much money they'd made from all the gold they found on the wrecked Saint Carnival, Nami gave everyone an even split of the earnings for once, claiming any change unspent was automatically hers the moment they would step back onto the Sunny. So naturally everyone had a plan to spend their 20,000,000 beri.

Sanji was next, leaving to do simple groceries and see what was in season. Maybe pick up a few new recipes if possible.

And to try picking up chicks but that was a given.

Brook and Zoro had gone ahead to book a hotel for the night, getting 5 rooms. That was enough for two people to a room, and one lucky person able to room by themselves. They were talking about getting new clothing and Zoro getting two new swords to replace his broken ones too, so that explains their schedule after the hotel.

Chopper and Luffy had run off, Chopper asking the rubbery captain to slow down and let him do some medical shopping first for herbs and general medicine, and maybe some new equipment and books, surprising him when Luffy agrees and starts walking at a normal pace. One that wasn't fueled by the smell of meat from the corner stands a few blocks down.

Usopp left to find some gunpowder and other weaponry, both for Sunny and for himself. He'd mentioned that he wanted some cool new clothes as well; bragging about how he can't be a brave warrior without some nice clothing.

They all agreed to meet up at the hotel entrance around 10 o'clock after they were done with their business before they had parted ways.

Franky and Robin… were in a predicament. Franky had already bought what he felt was necessary for some upgrades, on himself and for the Sunny, and Robin had already checked out the bookstores of every book she hadn't read from their collections. They were still left with 13 million beri combined. Robin had thought about saving it but Franky was quick to remind her about Nami's "deal."

After walking around for a while, the two spotted a boutique with a sign put up out front reading 'custom walk-ins welcomed!'

The seamstresses wanted to give them large discounts, seeing as they were a part of Straw Hat Luffy's crew, but Franky and Robin  _ insisted _ on keeping the original prices. Upon being questioned, all they did was mention Nami's agreement and were immediately understood. Nami's greed knows no bounds.

They walked out of the boutique with about 7 million beri, enough for a luxury dinner, "complete with desserts" Franky would comment with a childish grin. Spotting a fancy restaurant from across the street, they hurried over in one of their new outfits, just now realizing how hungry they really were.

The dinner had been splendid. It was almost good enough to rival Sanji's. Almost. Robin's favorite part of the dinner was how no one bothered to even spare a suggestive glance towards her. Franky's was, of course, the dessert.

With the rest of their beri spent, they left the restaurant satisfied and relieved. Their impromptu date was perfect. However…

"Oi, Robin, is that you grabbing me or is there an invisible person behind us?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"So it is you."

The hands grabbing Franky's backside disappeared, a small smile making its way onto Robin's face.

"You caught me red handed."

"You're lucky we're in public, or else I wouldn't be able to help myself." Franky wrapped a large arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she giggled.

"So hardboiled." Robin held a hand to her mouth. They shared a laugh.

"Oh be quiet."

They kept walking until Robin came to a stop, Franky looking at her with confusion.

"It's so quiet at night, compared to the busy bustling from earlier. It's like there aren't any civilians at all, like they all died in some sort of tragic citywide accident while we were having a pleasant meal and left this gorgeous place to be nothing but a ghost town…"

"What are you getting at?"

"I could blow you in that alley and no one would be the wiser."

Franky sputtered, turning to look down the alley Robin was pointing towards. No late night stragglers, no bums, nothing. He looked back down at her, indeed her face held a soft blush, a deep look in her eyes suggesting spoken promises. He had no doubt his face was red.

"Well?" Robin gave a sly grin. Oh how Franky hated her.

"Hurry up." She laughed as he ushered them into the alleyway.

The moment they were in the alley, Robin pressed Franky against the wall behind him roughly before he had the chance to do the same to her, yanking him down by his collar to connect their lips in a needy mess. Her tongue swiped against Franky's lower lip, his mouth immediately opening and accepting her in. Their tongues moved against each other, partaking in their own personal dance that they have danced many times. He allowed her to take the lead, one hand leaving his collar to run up his neck and tugged on his hair. He moaned into her mouth unabashedly, knees already feeling weak.

He could overpower her easily. He was so much bigger, the possibility of him being stronger, but he let her ravish him, her mouth leaving his to attack his neck as she yanked his head back by his hair to get more access, leaving hickeys of blossoming pinks and purples in her wake, her feeling the slightest bit of disappointment when she isn't able to swallow the delicious moans he's releasing into the alleyway. She unbuttoned his shirt as she continued with her ministrations, having needed it buttoned in order to get into the restaurant in the first place. It was a shame, she would've enjoyed the dinner much more than she already did if she was able to see his large chest on display for the whole world to see as usual. It was her favorite physical part of him besides his unholy waist and his stunning grin capable of captivating anyone who sets their gaze on it. She could've had fun teasing him with all of those people around them, knowing of their little game or not. That was always the fun part. She loved how Franky got when it came to public fun. She would have to play with it later though, now's not the time. She had a different thing to be worshipping.

He was large, in more ways than one. She could easily be crushed by his sheer size alone, but the trust they held for the other was unbreakable. She trusted him not to break her, he trusted her to take care of him. It was a match made in heaven really. Robin wishes she could have met him on that sky island.

Her teeth dragged along the side of his neck, stopping at the base to bite down on, sucking harshly. Franky's hips jerked to meet hers, the feeling of his bulge against her thigh drove her wild. She kissed the junction between his jaw and ear, moving to nibble on his earlobe, drawing a whine out of him. She loved Franky, truly and unconditionally. Every part of him was perfect. This, however, right here was her favorite side to the cyborg. Him being complete putty in her hands, him being hers to control however she pleased. Like this, he lived for her command, breathed her essence, she was his life source and he felt like he'd die on the spot if she stopped.

As if on cue though, she pulled back and admired her work. His mouth was kiss bruised and shone with their spit as if he were wearing lip gloss, his fancy dress shirt open exposing his neck and collarbone already being painted with the most gorgeous of purples. The tent in his pants pressing against the front, begging to be free. He looked ravished, and she hasn't even blown him yet.

"Gorgeous." Robin grinned, "you're so beautiful, my pretty boy." Franky whined, legs pressing together at the praise. He loved it when she complimented him, almost as much as when she berated and degraded him. Both sides of the same coin were insanely sexy and could bring Franky to his knees at the drop of a hat.

"Robin…" He begged, eyes glazed over with lust. 

"Be patient my love, I'm just getting started." She moved forwards again, giving into her desires and pressing kisses on his wide chest, his back arching to get more contact. She placed her hands on his waist, pleased with how perfectly they seemed to fit. Robin licked a line from the bottom of his chest to his collarbone, going back down to suck a hickey near his nipple, Franky hissing through his teeth and moaning, fingers immediately tangled in her hair. She loved how sensitive he is in every way. She mentally decided 'fuck it' and wrapped her lips around his nipple, sucking and nibbling as if her life depended on it. She had some time to reward him. Franky's moans were music to her ears, rivalling Brook's violin mastery in perfection. His head tilted against the brick wall behind him, whining when she let go.

"Your tits are perfect, Franky. So deliciously enticing, better than anything Sanji could make."

" _ Robin! _ " He was surprised by her vulgarity, with her giggling in response. She loved how easily she could get him flustered.

He quickly forgave her when she kissed his torso as she made her way down, down, getting onto her knees so that she was level with his pants.

Robin rubbed his hips, moving her hands to the front of his stomach and finally to the top of his pants. Franky eagerly watched her unbutton and unzip his pants, tugging them down agonizingly slow and letting them pool around his ankles. The payout was worth the wait however, when her fingers hooked under the hem of his speedo. Before pulling them down, she pressed a soft kiss against the head of his clothed dick, causing him to shudder. His dick sprung out when she pulled his speedo down to join his pants, tapping her on the cheek. She giggled, pressing a kiss to the side of his shaft. He sighed shakily, shuddering from the cold air hitting his length. Robin wrapped her hand around the base, other hand placed on the side of his thigh, squeezing and appreciating it. She pressed a gentle kiss to the head before parting her lips and taking it into her mouth, going no further, teasingly sucking on and lapping at the slit. He moaned softly, already almost blissed out. Franky rested a large hand atop her head, surprise running through him when his arms were suddenly pinned against the wall by dozens of smaller, strong arms. Robin pulled back, a playful smirk dancing on her features.

"Be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself. I might reward you near the end." That alone was enough to make Franky almost cum on the spot but he held tight. Robin would've joked about it for  _ months _ to come if he came prematurely from a simple sentence or two.

She must have seen her having to use her ability as him defying her because once she got over her giggle fit, she made no moves towards his cock, and instead she kissed and licked at his inner thigh. His knees buckled and he gasped, internally cursing her. It felt like every nerve (that he still had anyways, mechanical or natural) was on fire and her lips the match.

"Robin plea _ seee _ ." He whined, his hips bucked when her lips got a smidgen too close to his balls, the sensitivity coursing through his (possibly non-existent anymore) veins. The lady giggled into his thigh, pressing one more kiss almost evilly on a ball. "Khhh-!" He grit his teeth,  _ God _ she was mean. She was so mean and he loved her.

She was nice enough however to continue blowing him. Lifting her head from his balls to plant another kiss on the tip of his dick, she took him into her mouth again, being less of a tease than before. Her head bobbed gently, eyes trained on his only flickering down to see how far she's gotten down his shaft. It honestly wasn't that far but she could easily counter using her skilled hands. Franky bit his lip, muffling whatever noise he could, the building next to them could have people and the last thing he wanted was walking through the city in the morning and having someone recognize his voice from his moans. Robin had other plans though, sprouting two hands from his shoulders and wrapping them underneath his jaw, giving a pleasant pressure that had Franky's jaw drop, a breathless moan leaving him. Satisfied and confident he wouldn't hold back his moans anymore, she continued what she was doing and went as far as she could down his shaft (a little bit before halfway) before the head hit the back of her throat. Her gag reflex was practically gone from how long she's been with Franky but considering how they needed to meet back up with their crew at the hotel, she'd rather her throat not sound thoroughly fucked to not raise any eyebrows. She had a reputation to keep after all. Besides, the state of Franky's body alone was enough hints.

Whatever she couldn't (didn't want to) reach with her mouth, she solved by stroking with her hands. If she placed mouths on her palms, she would never admit but the distinct feeling of two extra tongues that should not be there told Franky that she was feeling extra feisty tonight and that he was in for a treat once they were in the privacy of their hotel room however close or far it might be to their crews' rooms.

"Agh- fuck! Ro-Robin, I'm gonna- God!" Him not being able to touch her was driving Franky mad, all he could do was slap his hands against the building behind him, hips thrusting to meet her eager mouth (mouths?) as she sped up. The hands tightening and loosening around his neck we're adding to the madness. Robin's tongue(s) pressed against the bottom of his cock. All of the sensations hitting him were driving him insane and all he could do was moan. Her eyes never left his, blue and brown staring deeply into silver.

His breaking point was her letting her hands hang off of the very base of his cock, the mouths perfectly positioned to lick and suck at his balls.

"I'm gonna- gonna cum!" Before the dam broke, the arms holding his down and those around his neck disappeared in a flurry of petals and he immediately brought his arms up to grab at her hair. Robin braced herself as he yanked her head forwards, her nose coming to press against his stomach as he came down her throat with a choked moan fading out into a low whine. They stayed like this for a few moments longer before his grip loosened on her hair, allowing her to pull back. She gently sucked on his cock a bit more, lapping at the sides, Franky groaning softly. She could feel his cock already recovering and that was her cue to pull back. Robin sat on her heels, pressing a loving kiss to the top of his shaft before standing. She swallowed and licked her lips before wiping the sides of her mouth her tongue couldn't reach with her thumb. Franky was uttering a chant of thank you's, blissed out of his mind, until she brought him down to kiss him passionately. She teased him with her tongue on his lower lip but pulled back, grinning devilishly when she got a whine in response.

"Don't-" Robin cleared her throat, "don't get too excited now, dear. I didn't say you were allowed to yank my head all willy nilly, I only gave you permission to cum." Franky's eyes widened, his face darkening. "You've been bad three times, you won't be cumming so easily for a while." Her grin widened when his legs slammed together, dick already standing at full attention, a groan deep within his throat. "Pull up your pants, we have a few minutes left before we're late."

Franky hurriedly pulled up his speedo and pants with a "yes ma'am" as she began to walk out of the alley, letting out a "nngh" when the fabric was brought over his sensitive cock.

His ass was  _ fucked _ .

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing and publishing actual like, sexual content. When I first started writing this I was originally gonna have Franky be a bit more assertive but then I caught Big Brain Disease and whoops Franky's very subby when it comes to Robin
> 
> Edit: This was also very niche and self indulgent. I see their relationship being mostly body worship, with Franky's cyborg enhancements and Robin's ability and the surplus of scars she must've gathered over the years. Robin loves every inch of Franky and vise versa. I also like seeing him being very sensitive body wise and her not so much. She loves worshipping his body because she's rewarded with a plethora of noises and different responses, and he loves worshipping hers because he's rewarded with knowing that she knows he loves her even with what she sees as imperfections. They compliment each other very well and my monkey brain goes insane when it comes to them ^^;;


End file.
